1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical socket which is matable with a pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is shown in WO 89/05531, a socket for mating with an electrical pin, where the socket has contact arms for contact with a pin, and an outer spring portion surrounding the contact, where the outer spring portion carries a polarizing rib, as well as a locking lance.